1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for selecting a frequency band in response to receipt of a radio frequency (RF) signal from a global positioning system (GPS), identifying a local oscillator corresponding to the selected frequency band, among a plurality of local oscillators, and generating an intermediate frequency to be used for detecting jamming.
2. Description of the Related Art
A global positioning system (GPS) signal may use a radio frequency (RF) signal of an L1 frequency band, an L2 frequency band, and an L5 frequency band. Jamming which disrupts a flow of the GPS signal may occur when an input frequency of the RF signal is converted into an intermediate frequency (IF). In a conventional method, such conversion into the IF may be performed individually for each RF signal through a converter.
However, when the converter is used individually for each RF signal, a system complexity may increase. Accordingly, the RF signal may be vulnerable to a change of a frequency band.
Accordingly, there is a demand for technology to reduce duplicate processing, by sharing a single apparatus for generating an IF signal, irrespective of a type of an RF signal, using a time division method.